remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Century III
Century III (also known as Century III at Universal Studios Florida, Century III Teleproductions and Century III Productions) was an American film/video/audio post production company based in Orlando, Florida. It is a sister studio of the larger Century III Mall at West Mifflin, Pennsylvania. History Century III Teleproductions was originally founded in Boston By Ross Cibella (January 1, 1941 -) back in July 1976, and named to celebrate the beginning of the third century of this Republic. Ross bought BeeJay Recording Studios on Eggleston Street in Orlando from Eric Schabacker in 1984 and Dick Mathis was made General Manager of the facility. They stopped halfway into the rebuild and Dick left. Engineer Miles Ptacek stayed on to take care of things while they decided what to do next. Rich Parent took over the project and Century III Teleproductions opened in September 1985. Miles Ptacek and Oliver Peters co-managed the facility with Rich Parent, who was Vice President of Operations in Boston. Rich played a pivotal role in the facility in Orlando; he was the person who made Ross Cibella’s ideas come to life. The sales people at Century III in Orlando answered to Lee Rubenstein, Vice President of Sales in Boston, so we operated as if we were just another installation across town, rather than a separate company in another state. In 1988, Century III was successful in their bid with Universal to become the exclusive vendor of post production services on the lot. We were also on the list of possible companies for Disney-MGM Studios, but that went to The Post Group from Los Angeles. We occupied approximately 30,000 sq. ft. of the vendor building at Universal, but only about 10,000 was actually built out. The rest was expansion space. Later we built into part of the bay behind, so by the end, I think about 12,500 or so, was finished off. In addition, a small insert stage in the unfinished other 10,000 sq. ft. area was built. Century III moved into the Universal space in late 1988 and the Eggleston facility was closed in 1989 after the move was completed. Coincidentally, Ross sold the Boston operation at that same time, making Century III Orlando the only operating part of the company. (Peruse Universal backlot production facilities brochure.) At the Universal installation we provided video and film editing, film-to-tape transfer, audio editing and mixing, graphics and animation. We later added a 40 ft+ mobile truck, satellite uplink/downlink services, fiber optics support to the soundstages and a production unit within the company. Debra Cibella ran the production unit. Ross also bought out Warren Sound (Howard Warren) at Universal. This added film editing services and operating the 35mm film screening room within Building 22A (the producers’ building) at Universal. When we moved to Universal in 1988, we were working on the first series shot there, “The New Leave It To Beaver Show”. We provided film-to-tape transfer and editing support to that show. Other TV series included “The Adventures of Superboy”, “Super Force”, “Swamp Thing”, “Fortune Hunter” and “The Newz”. Plus other shows, pilots and feature films. The most recognized film done was “Christopher Columbus” (the one with Tom Selick and Marlin Brando) – a Salkind Production (same exec producer as Superboy). Century III did all the post production sound editing and mixing. All totaled, Century III did hundreds of hours of films and TV shows, plus commercials, corporate videos, themed attraction videos, etc. At the peak in the early 90s, we were doing three television series simultaneously (Super Boy, Super Force, Swamp Thing) and had as many as 75 people on staff (full time, freelance and part time). After Extreme Dodgeball in 2005, Century III couldn’t hang on. Ross attempted to sell the company, but it was eventually closed. Due to the massive success of Impact Wrestling, Universal Studios Florida is expected to reopening of the Century III as a specialty division in November 23, 2018. Filmography * Nick Arcade (January 4 - November 6, 1992) (major funding is provided by Corporation for Public Broadcasting, The Carnegie Corporation of New York, National Science Foundation, Kellogg's and Chiquita Brands International) (with generous contributions from Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida, Sony Corporation, Soundelux Florida, The Hasbro Charitable Trust, Commodore International, NEC Corporation, Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega, Taito Corporation, SNK Corporation, Rainbow Arts, Innerprise Software, Ocean Software, Renovation Products, Electronic Arts and Konami Holdings Corporation) * Pappyland (May 24, 1993 - August 22, 1997) (with Craftsman & Scribes Creative Workshop and Creative Media Solutions) (major funding is provided by Corporation for Public Broadcasting, Public Television Stations, The Carnegie Corporation of New York, The Pew Charitable Trusts, The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations and Kellogg's) (with generous contributions from Soundelux Florida) * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (October 8, 1993 - September 13, 1997) (with Breakthrough Films & Television Inc., Dragon Tales Productions Inc., TVOntario, Telefilm Canada, Knowledge Adventure and Saskatchewan Communications Network) (1st work with Master's Workshop) (major funding is provided by Corporation for Public Broadcasting, Public Television Stations, The Park Foundation, National Science Foundation, The Pew Charitable Trusts, The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, Libby's Juicy Juice, Baby Gap and Polaroid) (with generous contributions from National Geographic, Soundelux Florida, Jim Henson's Creature Shop and Youngheart Productions) * The Big Garage (September 29, 1997 - July 17, 2001) (with MainStreet Entertainment Inc., Winchester Entertainment Ltd., Prisma Productions Inc., Canwest Global System and The Multimedia Group of Canada) (1st work with Optical Image Broadcast) (with generous contributions from Jim Henson's Creature Shop and Soundelux Florida) * Skinnamarink TV (October 27, 1997 - March 12, 1999) (with Twist Productions, Skinnamarink Entertainment, The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, The Learning Channel, Craftsman & Scribes Creative Workshop and Elephant Records) (major funding is provided by Corporation for Public Broadcasting, National Science Foundation, KBkids.com and DirecTV) (with generous contributions from Universal Studios Florida, Sony Wonder, Soundelux Florida and Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc.) * Noddy (August 31, 1998 - February 16, 2000) (with BBC Worldwide Americas, Catalyst Entertainment Inc. and Enid Blyton Ltd.) (major funding is provided by U.S. Department of Education and The Ragdoll Shop) (with generous contributions from M5 Industries, Soundelux Florida and Jim Henson's Creature Shop) * IllumniNations 2000: Reflections of Earth (October 1, 1999) (with generous contributions from National Geographic and General Electric) * All Elite Wrestling: Dynamite (October 2, 2019 - present) (with TNT) (major funding is provided by National Science Foundation, The Pew Charitable Trusts, Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation, Robert Wood Johnson Foundation, National Endowment for the Humanities, The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, Bandai Namco Holdings, Chick-fil-A and Intel) (with generous contributions from Islands of Adventure at Universal Studios Florida, Cracker Barrel, Soundelux Florida, Trust for America's Health, Partnership for a Healthier America, Norwegian Cruise Line, eBay, DC Comics, Sega Sammy Holdings, General Mills and Hasbro)